Ep. 49: The Greatest Treasure in the Universe
is the forty-ninth episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It is also the first part of the three-part finale to the Gokaiger series, which continues in The Day of Battle. Sypnosis With all of the 35 Greater Powers now in the Gokaigers' hands, the Gokaigers seek out the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, but Insarn is sent to begin the Zangyack Empire's final assault on the Earth. Plot After Marvelous kills Basco, the Gokaigers return to the Galleon with all 35 Greater Powers obtained. The other Gokaigers debate over using the powers when Marvelous approaches the bridge. He asks why they're all up so early, but the other Gokaigers are concerned with his injuries. Marvelous tells them that he won't rest when the Greatest Treasure in the Universe is at their fingertips. He asks for their decision and Gai wonders if its okay for them to just start using the Greater Powers of Sun Vulcan, Changeman, Flashman, Maskman and Fiveman since they didn't really earn them like they did the others. When the Gokaigers approach the table, the teams' keys glow and transport the Gokaigers into a bright white room. There, Takayuki Hiba (formerly VulEagle II), Shou Hayate (formerly ChangeGriffon), Dai (formerly Green Flash), Akira (formerly Blue Mask), and Remi Hoshikawa (formerly FiveYellow) appear to the Gokaigers and compliment them on their bonds and hard work, and Takayuki gives the approval to use their Greater Powers. When the Gokaigers emerge from the white light, Marvelous commands Navi to turn into a door. The Gokaigers remember that Basco had told Navi that it was the gateway to unlocking the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, though the robot never thought that Basco meant it literally. The Gokaigers subsequently fiddle with Navi (to the poor robot's pain) to activate the door. On board the Gigant Horse, Ackdos Gill is informed by Dyrandoh that additional Zangyack forces are headed for Earth to begin the final invasion and takeover. Insarn arrives and congratulates the Emperor on his imminent victory, but Dyrandoh reminds her that her group was the one that was responsible for Warz Gill's death and she will face the consequences after the takeover of Earth. Ackdos then tells Insarn that now is the time to do something if she wants to prove herself to him, and Insarn realizes she's going to have to defeat the Gokaigers herself if she's going to stay alive. On board the Galleon, the Gokaigers give up on trying to unlock Navi's door form. When Marvelous opens the Treanger Box, all of the Red keys rise above the chest, glow and fire their energy at Navi, transforming it into a large locked door. The Gokaigers are about to break it open when Ahim and Doc notice 34 locks on the door. Marvelous then gets the idea to use the 34 Red Ranger Keys to unlock it. Once the door unlocks, the Gokaigers step into a passage that leads them into a room. Inside, they find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. Marvelous picks up the Treasure and declares it to be theirs. The treasure then speaks to the Gokaigers and welcomes them to the center of the Earth. Gai says that the treasure talked, but the object expains that it is the will of the Earth that is using the treasure to communicate with them. Luka wonders how much the treasure will be worth, but the Earth says that it's up to them. It explains that when the Greater Powers of the 34 Super Sentai are used with the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, they can reshape the universe however they want. Gai asks about stopping the Zangyack invasion, and it explains that all they had to do was wish the Zangyack out of existence. Doc wonders if that means changing the past, and the treasure says yes. The other Gokaigers realize the potential of using the power to fulfill their greatest desires (Ahim and Doc can bring back their home-worlds, Joe could revive Sid and Luka could get back her dead sister and the planet she promised Cain). The Earth explains that the Gokaigers now rule the universe with the treasure in their hands. The Gokaigers emerge from the door and place the Treasure over the Treanger box and concentrate their thoughts. Just as the power is about to be used, Doc remembers what Takayuki said about "shining like the sun as they would have" and realizes that the previous 34 Super Sentai Greater Powers would vanish. The Earth tells the Gokaigers not to be concerned with that fact, but Gai insists on getting a full explanation. The Earth explains that since the 34 Greater Powers of the previous Super Sentai will be used to reshape the universe, they will be gone after the new universe has been created... not only will the powers be wiped from history, but also every previous Sentai hero will have never existed. The Gokaigers are angered by the apparent waste of the previous Super Sentai's sacrifice of their powers when Insarn attacks the Galleon. Marvelous then instructs Navi to guard the treasure. The Gokaigers form GokaiOh and fight Insarn's Great Insarn when Gai attacks in the GoZyuJin. Marvelous is angry at Insarn for interrupting their discussion, but she declares that she will hand their heads over to Ackdos Gill and that her weapons will rule the universe, thus making her the greatest scientist in the universe, and Insarn vowed not to die before her dream was realized. A group of Sugormin appears and Gai tells the others to focus on Insarn then turns his attention to the Sugormin and fights them. Marvelous uses the Greater Power of the Hurricangers to form Hurricane GokaiOh for the initial round, but the Great Insarn proves to be tough, as Insarn deflects Hurricane GokaiOh's Attack and deflects Fūraimaru's finisher. The Gokaigers then decided to use the Changemen and Maskmen's Greater Powers to disable the Great Insarn, then destroyed the robot with Shinken GokaiOh's Gokai Samurai Giri. Insarn evacuates the Great Insarn, but the five core Gokaigers head to the surface to attack her, as Gokai Silver stays in the GoZyuJin fighting wave after wave of giant Sugormin. A group of Dogormin then attack the Gokaigers and tell Insarn they were sent down by Ackdos. The Gokaigers struggle against the Dogormin and Insarn until they transform into the Magiranger to create a temporary shield from the missile silos that are on Insarn's shoulders. The five then change into the Dream Sentai and finish off the Dogormin while Gai is victorious against the Sugormin. The Gokaigers then use a Red Charged Gokai Galleon Buster to finish off Insarn for good. She still tries to deflect the blast with her missiles, to no avail. After receiving the full brunt of the Rising Strike, Insarn pledges her allegiance to Gill just before she is destroyed. Aboard the Gigant Horse, it is revealed that the intention all along was to use Insarn to keep the Gokaigers busy to give the Zangyack forces time to arrive, and now it is too late for the Gokaigers to do anything. As the Gokaigers celebrate their victory, they are suddenly blasted from above by a massive Zangyack invasion fleet. On board the Gigant Horse, Ackdos Gill praise the Gokaigers for making it this far, then tell them that they and the rest of the Earth's population will be slaughtered, then the fleet resumed firing at the detransformed Gokaigers as they flee. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : * : Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in The Universe's Greatest Treasure: **Gokai Red - MagiRed, VulEagle **Gokai Blue - MagiBlue, Blue Mask **Gokai Yellow - MagiYellow, FiveYellow **Gokai Green - MagiGreen, ChangeGriffon **Gokai Pink - MagiPink, Green Flash **Gokai Silver - N/A *This is the last television episode to feature the main five Gokaigers doing a full team Gokai Change. **Coincidentally, the last full team change is the Magiranger team, one of the three teams the Gokaigers changed into during the first episode, as well as the source of their first Greater Power. **This is also the last episode where Gai does not transform into a past Sentai Ranger. *Like the all-Lion Gokai Change from episode 45, Ahim is the only one who does not transform into one of her own counterparts from any of the dedicated teams, excluding Sun Vulcan ''as she doesn't have a counterpart from this team. This is because none of the Pink Rangers from the other 4 teams appeared in this episode. Likewise, she likely transformed into Green Flash while Don became ChangeGriffon due to the female Green Flash suit having already been used by her in the all-Green Change from episode 43. (Alternatively, the changes here may have been decided by which actors appeared and the all-Green Change was decided based on this.) **This also makes it the only time a Green Ranger power is used in a Gokai Change with the five core Gokaigers but not by Don. *Like the ''GoGoFive Change from episode 23, Ahim's transformation into Green Flash is one of the few times a face is exposed when making a Gokai Change, due to the "Shut Goggle" sequence of the Flashman transformation. *The Basco-jacked teams Gokai Change is also of teams who bring some firsts to Super Sentai or are unique in Super Sentai. **Sun Vulcan: The first Sentai team with no Female Members. **Changeman: The first Sentai to have a Mythical Creatures motif. **Flashman: The first Sentai to feature more than 1 Robo and first to feature a 2 Robo combination. **Maskman: The first Sentai to have a Martial Arts motif. **Fiveman: The First Sentai where the Rangers are Siblings. gokaimagirangerchange.jpg|Magiranger KSG - Ep. 49 Change.png|Basco-jacked teams (VulEagle,ChangeGriffon, Green Flash, Blue Mask, & FiveYellow) Legend Shifts Legend Shift FiveYellow.jpg|FiveYellow Legend Shift Blue Mask.jpg|Blue Mask Legend Shift Green Flash.jpg|Green Flash Legend Shift Change Griffin.jpg|ChangeGriffon Legend Shift VulEagle.jpg|VulEagle Notes and Gaoranger Ranger Keys.]] *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 21, . *This episode marks the death of Insarn. **Also, with her death marks the death of all 4 of the original occupants of the Gigant Horse. *This episode continues the promotion of . *Until Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates, this episode has the most Sentai Legends appearing in a single episode of the TV Series. **It should be noted that none of the legends in this episode were of teams that have been adapted into a Power Rangers series or team. *Final appearance of Shinken and Hurricane GokaiOh. *When the Red Rangers Keys are shown representing the 34 Sentai, they are arranged in 3 rows featuring the same groups "Super Sentai Hero Getter" rotates through from episode to episode (though the Red Turbo key is moved down a row when they are shown laying on top of the keys in the chest). *A commercial for the Sun Vulcan and Gaoranger Legend Keys was shown during the commercial break of this episode's original broadcast. *This is the first time an instrumental theme song is played during an individual Gokai Change. *The sides of The Greatest Treasure in the Universe resemble the Triforce from the Legend Of Zelda Video Game Series DVD/Blu-ray releases Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Volume 12 features episodes 47-51: Ep. 47: The Limits of Betrayal, Ep. 48: The Fated Showdown, Ep. 49: The Greatest Treasure in the Universe, Ep. 50: The Day of Battle, and Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates. It was released on June 21, 2012. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-kai.html Gokaiger DVD Vol 12.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 12, DVD cover GokaiVol12-BRCover.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 12, Blu-ray cover See Also References External links *Episode 49 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa